


Who's the whore now?

by BlackHellKitty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, Hux thinks Kylo is a whore but he isn't, Kylo thinks Hux is a whore but he isn't, M/M, Misscommunication, Mostly Pwp, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Prostitution, Rimming, Spanking, Top Kylo Ren, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, safe sex, sweet iditos being sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHellKitty/pseuds/BlackHellKitty
Summary: Fill for this Kylux Hard Kinks prompt:Hux prefers to pay for sex so he can get exactly what he wants without shame. Kylo has never paid for it, but when a stranger approaches him for what he thinks is a bold solicitation, he can’t turn him down. Turns out, they both think they’re paying for what ends up being the most satisfying sex they’ve ever had. But they’d both be incredibly offended to find out that the other thought they were selling.---With a happy end - promise! :3





	Who's the whore now?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah! My first prompt fill for Kyluxhardkinks! I'm so excited! :D 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this and hope the person who asked this will read it and like what I did out of their prompt. :) (Feel free to let me know via Tumblr: https://blackhellkitty.tumblr.com/) 
> 
> So, as I said in the summary it's a prompt from Kyluxhardkinks. If you don't know them, check them out: http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> This FF is not beta read, if you find something please let me know.

It was Friday night and Hux was marching into his favourite club. The usual smell hit his face as soon as he passed the entryway. A cruel mixture of manly sweat, sweet cocktails and dirty sex. Oh how he’d longed for that smell the whole week.

 

With elegant movements he passed the crowd blocking his way to the bar. He made sure not to touch anyone. The people on the dance floor were the ‘ordinary’ people. The ones he wasn’t here for. He asked the bartender for a Whiskey Sour. “You ever gonna buy something else?”, she shouted over the loud noise of the club when she passed him his drink. Hux smiled at her. She was a young girl, about 26 with brown hair and clever eyes. He wondered why she was working in such a place, but he liked seeing her every week, although they didn’t talk much. “As long as it pleases me, no”, he answered, paying and taking the drink and winking at her. She laughed and went back to work, taking the orders from the next customers.

 

Hux went to the other side of the room. There were some tables hidden in the shadows of the back of the room. He took his usual seat on a table in the very left corner of the room. A place from which he had an excellent view over the room without being recognised too much himself.

 

His eyes roamed over the crowd, eying the daily offer. There were a lot of the guys who came here as regularly as him. So not what he was looking for. He liked being anonymous. He had a much too delicate position in high ranks to get involved in some kind of scandal. And anyway: He was here to have sex – not to find a boyfriend, god help him!

 

Some guys approached while he sat and listened to the loud music, watching bodies of men being pressed together, circling their hips, seeking for friction. He listened to their offers politely but told them that was not what he was looking for. When Hux was through with his drink, he was positively aroused by the view and the offers he’d gotten. They were all sweet boys or bulking men, all so eager to please him, but well – they could never please him the way he liked it. And even if they could, he couldn’t allow them to. What he sought for every week was anonymous, perfect sex with the promise of not ever loosing a word about it in public. Something only a sex worker could give him.

 

With a sigh and a little wave to the barkeeper he went outside. The cold November air was surrounding him suddenly and without mercy, making him shiver slightly. He closed his great black coat and walked down the street to the corner, where he would find what he was looking for.

 

…………………………………………………………….

 

_Kylo was shivering. Fucking bastards, he thought, pulling his thin leather jacket tighter around himself. They’d be back in just a few minutes, they’d told him. It was fucking 30 minutes by now. He’d given up the thought that Poe and Finn would come back again to pick him up. He was waiting near a bus stop, freezing his arse off. Fucking couples! He’d never go out with them again._

_While he was muttering under his breath about how he would make them pay for this, kicking against an empty tin, a soft cough made him look up. A stranger was standing in front of him. He had burning red hair, sharp eyes and delicate cheekbones. He wore a long black coat that made him look bigger than he probably was, but skinny jeans beneath. Kylo gulped hard._

_“Yes?”, he asked, bewildered, but not able to take his eyes off the stranger’s delicate frame. He knew where he was. This was a place where he’d rather not be. It was one of Canto Bight’s not so bright districts. And all the people who stood in this street, except Kylo, were obviously prostitutes._

_“Hi”, the man offered. “You may have fire?” He held up an unlit cigarette. Kylo nodded absentmindedly and took a lighter out of his back pocket, giving it to the stranger. He took it and lit his cigarette, inhaling the smoke deeply and letting it out with a sigh, before he returned the lighter to Kylo._

_“I never saw you here before”, the man said after a moment in which Kylo kept on staring at his beautiful face. His eyes were some kind of blueish green, fighting against the red of his hair. His skin was milky white and gave him some ethereal appearance. When he pulled up a sharp eyebrow, Kylo remembered how to speak. “I, um, I normally don’t come here”, he stammered._

_Oh wow! Very well done, Kylo!, he chided himself. Now he thinks you a total looser, doing this for the first time._

_Well, it was true anyway. Kylo had never slept with a prostitute before. Or did anything else with one. Hell, he never even talked to one before. And he’d thought he never would. If he wanted sex he would get it in some club. For example in the club were they’d been heading for, before Poe and Finn had thrown him out, telling him they would be right back from this damn hotel room in no time._

_The stranger smiled a predatory smile. That’s it, Kylo thought. From this night on he would have a story to tell about a beautiful prostitute, taking his innocence away. If he still had it. To be true his innocence had gone years and years ago. He was far from innocent. But somehow there had always been this thought about prostitutes. It seemed so dirty to him going with one._

_But he would be damned, if he wouldn’t go with this one. “You have a place we can go?”, he asked, somehow having a problem looking into the man’s eyes suddenly._

_“I live just about ten minutes away”, he answered and took Kylo by the wrist._

…………………………………………………………….

The door slammed close behind them, the young man jumping a bit out of his skin by the sound. He was obviously new to this, but he was so fucking BIG! He had such broad shoulders that Hux thought his arms would destroy the light leather jacket any minute. He had a perfect round ass, long wild black hair and soft brown eyes. He was perfect.

 

Normally Hux preferred men with more confidence and experience for they would please him better, but his choice had been made the minute he’d laid eyes on this dream of a man.

 

“You want a drink?”, Hux asked, leaving a trail of clothes already, while going into his living room. The young man followed him. He must be about five years or so younger than Hux, but that was absolutely fine. As long as he could fuck him like the man his body promised him to be, everything was fine. “Yes, thanks”, the guy said, looking a bit lost. His eyes were still fixed on Hux who now wore only his tight jeans and t-shirt. Hux smirked to himself, before pouring two glasses of whiskey, pressing one of it into the man’s hand.

 

“So, you’re new to this?”, he asked conversationally, sitting down on his couch, gesticulating the man to follow him. He did, sitting some half a meter away from him, ignoring the glass that Hux had given him. “It’s my first time”, the man confessed and Hux would be damned, if that didn’t make his cock twitch in anticipation. “Well, comes a bit of a surprise”, he grinned and took a sip. “I hope I won’t be too much for you”, he said playfully.

 

“Everything you want”, the man said, finally taking a big gulp from his drink. God, he was adorable.

 

…………………………………………………………….

 

_The man grinned at Kylo and he felt his stomach flip. “I hope I won’t be too much for you”, he said and Kylo answered “Everything you want”, a bit too fast. It was out of his mouth before he could think about it. Kylo was here to get what HE wanted, right? But well, this man was so beautiful, his words would be true. Kylo WOULD give him everything he asked him for._

_“What’s your name?”, Kylo suddenly blurted out again, before he could think better of it. But he wanted to know how to call the man, although it wouldn’t be his real name for sure. “Armitage”, the man said with another smile that made Kylo blush hard. “And how may I call you, Mr.?”, Armitage added._

_“Kylo”, Kylo replied, chiding himself again for telling his real name right away. “So, Kylo…” His name sounded somehow dirty, the way Armitage pronounced it, while climbing down the sofa and kneeling between his open legs. “May I suck your cock?”_

_Kylo gulped hard. Shit! This was… damn, this was so hot… He nodded a bit too eagerly, reaching for the pocket of his jacket already, to pull out a condom. Armitage took it from his hand, starting to undo his pants with fast, clever fingers. Kylo was already hard and dripping, when Armitage pulled down his underwear together with his pants. “Mymy”, Armitage smiled devilishly and licked his lips shortly. It didn’t help Kylo with his too hard cock in any way._

_Armitage rearranged himself on the ground again, taking another sip from his drink, before putting both glasses away and going down on Kylo’s cock. He had still the whiskey inside his mouth and it dripped down obscenely when he took Kylo in, in one swift motion. Kylo moaned loudly, not able to hold back, hands shooting into Armitage’s hair, to have something to hold on to._

_He could feel the smirk around his cock and the puff of air, as Armitage exhaled deeply through his nose, then sucking down the rest of the whiskey together with Kylo’s member. Kylo’s head lolled back onto the headboard of the sofa and his eyes shut close by the overwhelming feeling of Armitage taking him in so deep._

_Slowly, Armitage set a rhythm, making good use of his tongue and teeth around Kylo._

…………………………………………………………….

God, this boy was so HUGE. Armitage had to concentrate not to gag around him like a beginner. Slowly he moved his mouth, taking Kylo in deeper and deeper with every motion. There was no chance he could take him completely, but he was close to. It had been some time since he had someone inside his mouth this size. Most of the whores he had been with didn’t want him to suck them off. They were there to please him, but they didn’t want Hux to please them.

 

They didn’t understand that this was pleasing Hux, too. But this guy here, Kylo, he was new to all of this – he could do with him whatever he wanted. And oh, he wanted to do a lot tonight.

 

Another stroke against the underside of Kylo’s cock with his tongue and he could feel him shudder beneath him, so Hux let go. A long twine of spit hung heavy between his lips and the tip of Kylo’s member for a short moment, before Kylo bent forward, crashing their lips together hard.

 

Hux moaned, taken a bit by surprise by the sudden eagerness of Kylo’s kiss. He backed away after a second of burning lips against his, bringing his hand between their lips. “Shit…”, he mumbled. This had not been on his list when thinking about the evening. There was one rule. One rule every sex worker held on to: No kissing. They sold sex. Not love. And kissing was not a part of the first of the two things. Hux had always been good with that rule. He’d never had the urge to kiss someone. That wasn’t what he was looking for anyway.

 

So now he stared at Kylo, lips full and red and painted in spit and his own precum. And he looked so HURT. “Did I do something wrong?”, he asked, light panic raising in his gaze. Hux couldn’t say anything for another few seconds and then burst out laughing.

 

…………………………………………………………….

 

_Kylo flinched by the sound that escaped Armitage’s throat. It was some kind of laugh and he didn’t like it one bit. Armitage must have seen his confusion and caught himself, trying to calm himself. “Sorry”, he said, still chuckling. “No. You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just – you don’t kiss, you know? When being with… when being in such a situation.”_

_Slowly it dawned to Kylo what Armitage meant. Kylo wasn’t supposed to kiss him. He was a prostitute. Prostitutes didn’t do kissing. He should have thought about this._

_But Armitage’s lips had been so beautiful, red and puffy and glistening with spit and precum. He just had to taste him. “So no kissing…?”, he asked carefully, searching Armitage’s eyes._

_Silence fell between them for some moments. It seemed as if Armitage was thinking about it. Finally he shook his head. “I’m sorry, no. It… would be too close.” “Too close to what?”, Kylo asked._

…………………………………………………………….

 

Too close to love, Hux wanted to say, but he didn’t. Just shaking his head again lightly over the situation, before standing up and taking Kylo’s hand. “Come, let’s go to the bedroom”, he switched topics.

 

Kylo followed suit, without asking about the kiss again. Hux pushed him down onto the bed, turning on the bedside lamp and making quick work of Kylo’s remaining clothes. Then he took a step back, adoring the sight in front of him. Kylo looked like a god of ancient Rome or Greek, defined muscles and all light skin against the dark grey covers of Hux’s bed.

 

Before Kylo could reach for him, Hux undressed himself slowly, making sure of wiggling his ass when pulling down his tight jeans. A light pink was spreading over Kylo’s face, reaching down to his chest and up to his large ears.

 

“You like what you see?”, Hux asked, aware that Kylo was staring at every inch of his naked body, including his half hard cock. Kylo nodded slowly. Hux smirked and rounded the bed to climb onto it on the other side. Kylo turned around to him. “What do you want to do?”, Kylo asked, gulping once. He was still so nervous. Hux had to do something against it.

 

Carefully he arranged himself on all fours on the bed, looking to the side where Kylo sat. “I’d like to add some red to all this white”, Hux said, wiggling his ass playfully again so Kylo would understand what he wanted.

 

…………………………………………………………….

 

_Kylo did understand what Armitage meant by this and he had to gulp hard again. This was… wow… This was so much more than he had ever been dreaming about to do tonight. He’d thought he would go to a club tonight, dance with some guy, maybe kiss him or maybe also going home with him or have a quick blowjob in one of the alleys. But THIS! This was something else entirely. This was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen kneeling in front of him on the bed, expecting him to hit its ass._

_He hesitated. Did he have to pay extra for something like this? Was something like this common with prostitutes? His head was swimming and finally Kylo decided he didn’t care. Hell, he would even take out a loan if he had to. He licked his lips and climbed closer to Armitage. “You sure?”, he asked, not able to just start hitting him._

_“I wouldn’t have asked you for it otherwise”, Armitage grinned, before bowing his head, waiting for the blows he lusted for so much. With unsure fingers, Kylo stroked down his back slowly, painting Armitage’s slim form with a brush of his fingertips._

_He repeated the action, finally grabbing Armitage’s perfect round cheeks with both hands, kneading them with a firm grip, before stroking his back again. Armitage groaned in frustration when he wouldn’t hit him right away, but he waited patiently nonetheless._

_Kylo licked his lips by the sight of the tight muscle when he spread Armitage’s cheeks again, lingering in his motions by the sweet and promising sight. He woke from his stupor when Armitage groaned lightly in frustration again. Kylo gave a last longing look, before he straightened up and brought his hand down._

_The sound of the smack echoed through the room, followed by a sweet moan from Armitage. “More, harder”, he asked, pushing his ass closer to Kylo. And who was he not to obey to such a plea?_

…………………………………………………………….

 

Several more smacks went down on Hux’s backside, until his ass was blooming with red marks and a wonderful burning feeling tingling on his skin.

 

He just wanted to turn around, when he suddenly felt something wet against his hole and he jumped a bit in surprise. This was unexpected.

 

But very welcome nonetheless. He felt Kylo’s tongue against his hole, carefully circling around and then dipping inside of it, while he held his red cheeks apart widely. Maybe the boy hadn’t much practise as a prostitute, but obviously he had practised during college or something.

 

Therefore it didn’t take long until Hux was panting a bit heavier than he would admit to himself, whole body shaking slightly, when Kylo added two fingers next to his tongue. Calm down, Hux told himself, reaching for his own cock to squeeze it, so he would last a bit longer.

 

…………………………………………………………….

 

_Kylo parted from Armitage with a wet pop, grabbing his arms lightly to turn him around. He wanted to look into this angel’s eyes while fucking him. Hux’s pupils were blown wide, perfect hair a bit dishevelled. “May I fuck you”, Kylo asked breathless, not able to wait much longer._

_“I would send you away if you wouldn’t start immediately”, Armitage replied, already lying down onto the cushions, spreading his legs in invitation. With one hand Armitage reached for the nightstand next to him. Kylo understood, opening it for him instead and producing another condom and lube from it._

_His fingers were shaking lightly when he rolled on the condom and added some lube, before bringing himself in position. In one swift motion he pushed inside, passing the still tight ring of muscle with a little effort. They both groaned in passion when he finally bottomed out, balls deep._

_For a moment he stayed like this, just looking down at Armitage, Armitage looking back up at him. There was SOMETHING in his gaze. Something more than lust, something that shouldn’t be there in the eyes of a prostitute. But maybe Kylo was mistaken._

_“Shit…”, Kylo mumbled, going down on Armitage’s neck instead of his lips, sucking his porcelain skin there. “You’re so fuckin’ beautiful”, he mumbled between kisses and bites, slowly starting to move inside Armitage._

…………………………………………………………….

Hux felt something inside him snap by this. He’s been called a million things during those sessions. He’s been called sexy, gorgeous, a slut or once a whore, which was absurd, cause he wasn’t the one being paid for this. But this… this Kylo… Hux couldn’t supress the gasp that escaped him. Not because of the feel of this gorgeous cock splitting him open, but because of the words from this boy.

 

They moved together, both panting into the crook of the neck of the other until Hux felt his climax build up inside him. Without touching himself he came between their bellies, painting their skin with his cum, a scream on his lips, muffled by biting into Kylo’s broad shoulder.

 

Kylo followed soon after, pushing into him three more times. Hux wished there wasn’t a condom between them, wishing to feel Kylo claiming him his and he would chide himself for such a thought if his mind wasn’t that muddled right now.

 

They lay together for some more minutes, both trying to catch their breath and get their minds clear again. This had been… amazing. Absolutely amazing. Hux wanted to tell Kylo so, when the man was getting up with some difficulty.

 

He went to the bathroom. Hux could hear water running shortly and when Kylo came back he was carrying a washcloth. He sat down next to Hux, looking at him in question.

 

Hux nodded, allowing Kylo to clean him up. This was… unexpected, too. Normally he was the one standing up, cleaning himself and when he would come back the sex worker would have already dressed again and waited for his money by the door. But well, Kylo was new to this. And Hux hoped he would never change this habit because it made him feel warm all over and he was sure everyone would feel the same, if such a broad man would do such a gentle thing to them.

 

“Thank you”, Hux mumbled, when Kylo was finished, standing up to put the washcloth away. He smiled at him, then standing there unsure again.

 

“Urm… Should I…, I mean are we… finished?”, he asked, looking at Hux like some puppy who was afraid to be exposed to the cold night. Hux wanted to say no. He wanted to pull him back into bed with him, having another occasion of this mind-blowing sex, but Kylo surely would like to go back to his street, looking for another customer.

 

Hux stood up from the bed, legs still a bit shaky. “Yes. You can dress. I will get you the money”, he said, heading for the door already.

 

…………………………………………………………….

 

_“What?”, Kylo asked, completely confused. Armitage turned around, looking at him as if everything was pretty clear. “I will get you the money”, he slowly repeated, maybe thinking that Kylo hadn’t understood him the first time._

_“But I… I have to pay you, I mean…” He looked at Armitage in bafflement. Armitage’s expression changed. From confusion to incredulity to finally anger. “You wanna do WHAT?”, Armitage asked, voice sharp._

_“I… urm… I mean you… I should pay you, shouldn’t I?” Rage… pure rage was staring back at Kylo._

…………………………………………………………….

Hux was simmering with rage. Who this boy thought he was?! He thought Hux was some kind of fool? Did he try to be funny? What kind of silly joke was this?!

 

He inhaled deeply once, closing his eyes shortly. He wouldn’t scream. His neighbours didn’t like him anyway for his nightly activities – he shouldn’t add screaming in rage to the list.

 

“I hope this is a joke. But I tell you it’s a bad one”, he said with forced calmness. Kylo looked at him in utter confusion, not saying anything more. Good for him…

 

“I will give you your money now and you will go immediately”, Hux said, finally going to his living room, searching for the envelope he had put there earlier that night. He heard steps behind him and turned when he had found the envelope, staring straight into Kylo’s eyes.

 

The man was about an inch taller than him, his broad form making him feel small. “Here’s your money”, Hux said, handing the envelope over.

 

“You think I’m the… the prostitute?”, Kylo asked, still baffled. “I’m not the whore here”, Hux replied, not pulling his hand back, just waiting for Kylo to take the money.

 

Kylo didn’t take it. He took a step back instead, shaking his head. “This is… this is the weirdest shit ever…”, he mumbled, looking at Hux and the envelope in wonder.

 

Slowly it dawned to Hux. Kylo was no prostitute. He was a normal guy, just ending up in this street by some strange event. And Kylo had thought that Hux… “You thought I’m a whore?”, Hux spat out, staring at Kylo with a mix of horror and still simmering rage.

 

Kylo didn’t reply immediately. “Well… yes…?”, he tried after a moment. “I mean you were there. In this street. The guys and girls there are prostitutes, aren’t they? I thought… I mean I don’t do this normally. I never have… met with such a person. But you were…”

 

“I was what?”, Hux cut in. “Beautiful! Although I never wanted to pay for sex, I just wanted you. You… I never saw someone so attractive.”

 

Hux was silenced by this. Kylo thought him so beautiful he’d wanted to fuck him so badly, he didn’t even care if he had to pay for it? “But… But you were… standing in the street waiting?”, Hux said, searching Kylo’s eyes for any kind of lie.

 

“I was waiting for the bus”, Kylo answered and all Hux could see and hear was honesty. And suddenly he was shocked and ashamed like he’d never been before.

 

“You have to go”, he whispered, looking down. “Now.”

 

…………………………………………………………….

 

_Kylo didn’t understand what was going on. They both had thought the other one was a prostitute. They’d both had thought they had to pay the other one. But they didn’t have to. For he himself wasn’t a prostitute and Armitage obviously wans’t one either, but had just been looking for some sex worker there himself._

_But what was the problem then? Yeah, this situation was confusing and also embarrassing, but why couldn’t they just forget it and go back to bed, having another round of perfect sex?_

_“Why do you want me to go?”, Kylo therefore asked openly. “I mean… why don’t we just forget about it and go back to bed?”_

_“Because…” Hux sighed._

…………………………………………………………….

 

Because he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t risk fucking with someone who wasn’t forced to keep quiet about this. Because he couldn’t start something like a relationship. Because he… He didn’t know how to…

 

“We can’t have this”, he tried again, hoping that Kylo would just turn around and go. But he wasn’t that lucky. “Why, Armitage? If that is you real name anyway…”

 

“Of course it’s my real name”, Hux snapped, looking up at Kylo. It was a mistake. There was HURT. And even worse: HOPE. Hux sighed deeply. “I’m sorry, Kylo. I… I can’t do this. There’s a reason why I was looking for a whore in this street. I… please never tell anyone about this night, alright?”

 

“Why would this be so bad?”, Kylo asked, taking a hesitant step closer. Hux could smell the rest of his Eu de Cologne and the fading smell of sex. It was maddening. “Because I’m working in a very high position. If someone would find out about… my likings, that could be dangerous. It could cost me my job.”

 

Kylo looked around. “You don’t live like someone in a very high position”, he stated, before looking back at Hux. “I prefer practicability instead of luxury”, he answered. “Please, Kylo. Just accept it and go.”

 

“What if I would stay? I won’t tell anybody. I would stay here in your flat forever. Never telling anyone. Please, Armitage…”

 

…………………………………………………………….

 

_He didn’t even know why he was begging like this. He’d went with Armitage thinking he was a prostitute. It had been the plan to leave right after they had sex. But that was before he learned that Armitage was in fact no whore and that Kylo could have another night with him. And another, and another and so on._

_“I didn’t lie when I said you are the most beautiful creature I ever saw”, he tried again, reaching for Armitage’s hand carefully. Armitage let him take his hand, eyes downcast, cheeks blushing lightly by the praise._

_“And by the way – my mother is part of the government of Naboo. If anyone would fire you because of loving to be spanked, she would put you back on your position.”_

…………………………………………………………….

This made Hux look up again. Was Kylo just… offering him a relationship? Would it be possible in the end?

 

“But I don’t think you would need her help anyway”, Kylo added a bit hastily. “I mean you are… Who could ever say no to you?” He smiled at Hux and it warmed Hux’s heart in this strange way again.

 

“You could also just shut up and fuck me again”, he suggested, smiling and Kylo laughed when he pulled Hux close, kissing him deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Thank you for reading! <3 
> 
> If you liked it I would love you for leaving Kudos and Comments - they make my day! <3 
> 
> If you have a wish too, feel free to contact me via Tumblr and I will gladly wright a fanfiction for you, too!


End file.
